militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Arrah
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Bihar | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Bhojpur | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | government_type = Municipal corporation | governing_body = Arrah Municipal Corporation | Mayor = Sinil Yadav | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = 2 | area_total_km2 = 49 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 190 | population_total = 261099 | population_as_of = 2011 | population_rank = 184 | population_density_km2 = 7679 | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Hindi, Urdu | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = PIN | postal_code = 802 301 | area_code_type = Telephone code | area_code = +916182 | registration_plate = Br-03 | website = | footnotes = }} Arrah is a city and a municipal corporation in Bhojpur district in the state of Bihar, India. The village's name is also transliterated as Ara. It is the district headquarters of Bhojpur district, located near the confluence of the Ganges and Sone rivers, some 24 mi. from Danapur and 36 miles from Patna.[http://www.fallingrain.com/world/IN/34/Ara.html "Arrah", Falling Rain Genomics] History Arrah is an ancient city with references in mythological stories and Greek geographical works. It has been a centre of attraction for Jainism with dozens of old temples and hermitages. It is known for the important battle (Battle of Buxar) in October, 1764, when Mir Kasim, Nawab of Bengal with the support of the Mughal Emperor Shah Alam II and Shuja-ud-daulla, Nawab of Avadh was defeated by the East India Company Army whilst Henry Vansittart, was Governor General, the key event establishing the British colonialisation of India. During the Indian rebellion of 1857, a small party of British officers and Indian soldiers was besieged in the Little House at Arrah, by a band of armed soldiers under the command of 80 year old Veer Kunwar Singh, the Zamindar of adjacent Jagdishpur. They withstood the siege for three weeks until relieved by other East India Company troops.[http://books.google.com/books?id=MFsBAAAAQAAJ&dq=arrah John James Halls, Two Months in Arrah in 1857, London, Longman, Green, Longman and Roberts (1860) Online, Google Books] Babu Kunwar Singh was the only successful freedom fighter of the rebellion of 1857. The British failed to defeat him. Veer Kunwar Singh (1777–1858), one of the leaders of the Indian Rebellion of 1857 belonged to a royal Kshatriya (Rajput) house of Jagdispur, currently a part of Bhojpur district, Bihar state, India. At the age of 80 years, during India’s First War of Independence (1857), he actively led a select band of armed soldiers against the troops under the command of the East India Company, and also recorded victories in many battles. At a glance The present Bhojpur (Arrah) came into existence in 1992. Earlier this district was part of old Sahabad district. In the year 1972 Sahabad district was bifurcated in two parts namely Bhojpur and Rohtas. Buxar was a subdivision of old Bhojpur district. In 1992, Buxar became a separate district and rest of Bhojpur district has now three sub-divisions - Ara Sadar,Jagdishpur and Piro. Ara town is the headquarters of the district and also its principal town. It is located at a Longitude of 83º-45' to 84º-45' East and the latitude is 25º-10' to 25º-40' North. Height from Sea The Bhojpur district is situated at height of 192.989 meters from Sea. Boundary North = Chapara and Ballia District of U.P. South = Rohtash District EAST = Patna, Jahanabad and Uarwal District West = Buxar District Area Bhojpur occupies a total of 2474 sq. kms. Main Rivers are Ganga and Sone Perinniel Rivers are Kumhari, Cher, Banas, Gangi. Total Cultivated Area (2001-2002) = (All four seasons) = 241926 Hect. Net Cultivated Area (2001-2002) = 177275 Hect. Net Irrigated Area (2001-2002) = 126830 Hect. Main Crops = Rice, Wheat, Macca, Gram. Blocks & Panchayat wise Village List Rainfall Normal = 913.4 mm Actual = 1160.6 mm Population - As Per 2001 Census Total population = 2233415 Male population = 1175333 Female population = 1058082 Sex Ratio There are approximately 900 female for 1000 male. Literacy Literacy Rate Total = 59.71 ( without 0 - 6 age group ) Male = 74.78 Female = 42.81 Literacy - as per Census 2001 1. Total Literate = 10,90,868 (total) 8,97,094 (urban) 8,97,094 (rural) 2. Male Literate = 7,22,112 (total) 1,16,768 (urban) 6,05,344 (rural) 3. Female Literate = 3,68,756 77,006 (urban) 2,91,750 (rural) Administrative Units 1. No. of Police District = 1 2. No. of Sub-Divisions = 3 3. No. of Blocks = 14 4. No. of Circles = 14 5. No. of Towns = 4 6. No. of Panchayats = 228 7. No. of Villages = 1244 a) Residential = 1016 b) Non-Residential = 228 8. No. of Revenu Halkas = 122 9. No. of Kheshra ( Plots ) = 2728599 10. No. of Zila & Nagar Parisad = 1 11. No. of Nagar Panchayet (Notif.)= 3 12. No. of Police Stations = 28 13. No. of Harijan/Railway Thana = 1 14. No. of O.P. / T.O.P. = 7 15. No. of Sadar Hospital = 1 10. No. of Refferal Hospital = 2 16. No. of govt. Dispenseries = 9 17. No. of Addl.Primary Health Center = 28 18. No. of Banks = 120 19. No. of Main Post Office = 1 20. No. of Sub Post Office = 44 21. No. of Addl. Sub Post Office = 255 22. No. of Tar Ghar = 35 23. No. of Electrified villages = 494 24. Length of Metal Road (KM) = 473 25. No. Length of Non-Metal Road (KM) = 856 26. Length of Railways (KM) = 38 http://www.bhojpur.bih.nic.in Society and culture Library : A. Jain Sidhant Bhawan : It has rich collection of books related to Jainism.Famous scholar of Indian Oriendtal Languages, late Prof. (Dr.) Nemi Chandra Shastri had contributed a lot to evolve this library into a research institute. He also edited research journal, which had an international recognition. Films : Bhojpuri films have a far and wide viewership. Several film personalities from this region have made rich contributions to cinema. Mr. Viswanth Shahabadi had made 'GANGA MAIYA TOHEN PIYARI CHADHAIBO' in 1960 which is still today widely acclaimed. Mr. Janardan Singh of Ara made 'PIYA NIRMOHIA' with Jai Tilak of Ara as Hero. Sri Ashok Chand Jain and Mr. Laxman Shahabadi have made the film 'GANGA KINARE MORA GAON' in which the latter's songs had been appreciated a lot. Mr. Jai Mohan of Ara was the villain of this film. Similarly many more artist have worked in films from this region and have made Ara the Hollywood of Bhojpuri films. Musical Tradition : The musical tradition of the district has been rich since the past and is getting enriched in present times also. Mr. Laxman Shahabadi, Prof Ramnath Pathak and Sri Arvind Krishan of Ara have contributed towards Film songs and music. Ara resident Sarafat Ali has sung with Usha Mangeshkar and Dilraj Kauri for film 'GANGA KAI GAON MAI'. Literature Bhojpur has a rich literary lineage. Munshi Sadasukh Lal, Sayed Ishautullah, Lallu lal and Sadal Mishra ara famous for their work in 'Khari Boli'. From Bhartendu era Akhoury Yashodanad was as famous as editor and Sri Shivnandan Sahay for biography writings. Sri Jainendra Kishor Jain was well known novelist and dramatist. In Dwivedi era Mahamahopadhyay Pundit Sakal Narayan Sharma and Pundit Ramdahin Mishra were famous for prose writing. Acharya Shivpujan Sahay , great story writer, novelist and essayist,was from this area. In Chayavadi era Sri Kedarnath Mishra Prabhat, Sri Ramdayal Pandey, Collector Singh Keshari, Sri Nandkisor Tiwari and Sri Ramnath Pathak Pranaye,Prof. Sarvdeo Tiwary Rakesh were well known for their poetic skills. The list of personalities contributing towards a lot in literary field from this region is long. Sports Bhojpur District is progressing very fast in the field of sports . The District Sports Associations are actively promote games and sports. They are creating sporting environment for a large variety of games with the vitality, interest & involvement of the local people. The leadership provided by some leading name in field of sports and games had raised the position of Bhojpur in the state level and national level. There is a very beautiful stadium namely Veer Kunwar Sigh Stadium, at Ramna , Ara and an Indoor Stadium that has excellent Badmintan court and gymnasium. Personalities Late Babu Jagjivan Ram He served the country in many capacities eminently including the post of deputy Prime Minister of India. Late Sri Ram Subhag Singh Noted freedom fighter , who led the freedom movement to the common masses. He was sent to jail in 1943 where he was assaulted badly by the police. Late Sri Jagnnath Sahay Resident of Baghawa Gali of Ara was first person from this district who went to Japan in 1905 for technical education. He returned as Textile Engineer in 1908. Late Sri Kashinath jee This Ara resident had established at Phulwarisharif the first Cloth Mill in the entire state. This Mill was inaugurated in 1936 by Pandit Jawahar Lal Nehru. Late Kavi Kailash The great freedom fighter and martyr Kavi Kailash of Ghoradei village had successfully unflung Tiranga dogging at Ara collectorate on 28th sept.1942. He was later killed by Baluchi police near collectorate pond. Late Sri V.P. Singh He was the first Chief Justice of Supreme court of India. Late Sri Ambika Saran Singh He was a noted freedom fighter and later served as State Minister of Bihar. Late Bindeshwari Dubey Former Chief Minister of Bihar had also served as central minister of India. Late Ramanad Tiwari He was Home Minister of Bihar. Late Sri Ram Subhag Singh Noted political leader who became Rail Minister of India. Late A. P. Sharma Noted political leader who became Rail minister of India. Late Tapeshwar Singh He was the founder of Co-operative Movements in Bihar. Late Padmashree Bharat Mishra He was noted scholar of Political Science and Literature. Sri L.M. Rai Famous economist and writer of several books. "Late Prof.(Dr.) Nemi Chandra Shastree" Famous scholar of Indian Oriental Languages and Indian Astrology, who authored more than four dozen books and about a couple of thousand research papers. Sri Bashisth Narayan Singh Noted Mathematician and scholar of world fame. Sri N. Pandey Retired Judge of Patna High Court and Lokaykat of Bihar Sri Banshidhar Ray Former Deputy Chief Labor Commissioner ( Up Mukhya Shramaukat ) of India. Sri Kameshwar Prasad Singh Known Social Activist and senior leader of BJP. Important places and sites Sun Temple at Dev : The Dev village of Tarari block has statue of the SUN GOD besides several other deities. These statues are said to be of 14 th century or even before. Veer Kunwar Singh Kila , Jagdishpur The great warrior of 1857 belonged to Jagdishpur. His fort is still there to reminds us of the great son of the soil who fought for the freedom till his last. Maharaja College, Ara The present Maharaja college premises is an important historical site. There is an entry point of a tunnel that is believed to be connected with the Jagdishpur fort of Kunwar Singh. Shahi Masjid : This five Gumbad mosque, the second of its kind in India was constructed by Shahjahan in 1623 AD. This is situated near Aranya Devi temple. Karbala, Mosque of Maulabagh : This mosque was built around 1817 with Aurangjeb's assistance. It is situated at Maula Bagh muhalla at Ara. Aranya Devi Temple This is famous temple of Aranya Devi ( Forest Goddess ). She is said to be the deity goddess of Ara town . Here one statue is of ADI SAKTI and the second is established by the PANDAVAs . The temple is very old and draws many devotees every day. It is situated at the top of stone boulders. Chaturvuj Narayan Mandir This very ancient statue of Laxmi -Narayan is situated at Chaturvuj village of Piro block. Bhavani Mandir Chaturvuj Baraon - 13th century statue . Jagdamba Mandir Here is an ancient statue of Goddess Jagdamba at Mukundpur village of Charpokhari block. Parswanath Mandir It is a century old Jain Temple located at Masadh Village. Mahamaya Mandir This temple is at Ekwari village of Sahar block. This was made during Mughal period. Mahathin Mai Mandir This is located at Bihiya, draws lots of women devotees. Jain Sidhant Bhawan It has a such library which contains unique collection of materials related to Jainism. Paihari Jee Ka Ashram It is an ashram at Dhrampur village at Sahar block. Lakar Sah Ki Mazar It is situated at Sahpur, it a famous mazar of a local muslim saint. Kurwa Shiv There are some ancient statues related to Banasur. It is situated in Shahpur - Billoti Road. Venkatesh Mandir This temple situated at Perhap village has a statue of Southern architectural style. Shahi Jama Masjid This mosque built by Shersah is located at Garhani Bazzar. Renovation work is in progress here. Aranya Devi Aranya Devi Mandir has been located in Ara Town. The Town's name Ara has been based on this Deity . Jain Bala Bishram : Jain Bala Bishram is one of the famous site of the town and a girls school also. Jal Mandir : Jal mandir is one of the finest madir to visit. Gaytri Mata : Gayatri Mandir is situated on the main Ara-Bihiya road. It is just near to Ara collectorate. One can visit this place on foot within 10 minutes from Ramana Maidan. Gangi Nadi : It is a very good site to visit. Bahri Mahadev It is a very good place Demographics As of 2001 India census, Arrah had a population of 203,395. Males constitute 54% of the population and females 46%. Arrah has an average literacy rate of 67%, higher than the national average of 59.5%; with 60% of the males and 40% of females literate. As per 2011 census, Arrah Municipal Corporation had a total population of 261,099, out of which 139,319 were males and 121,780 were females. It had a sex ratio of 874. The population below 5 years was 34,419. The literacy rate of the 7+ population was 83.41 per cent. Climate Climate is characterized by relatively high temperatures and evenly distributed precipitation throughout the year. The Köppen Climate Classification sub-type for this climate is "Humid subtropical" (Humid Subtropical Climate).Climate Summary for Arrah (from Weatherbase.com Languages The languages spoken are Bhojpuri, Hindi and Urdu. References External links * Official Website of Bihar State * About Bhojpur in Hindi Category:Cities and towns in Bhojpur district, India